User blog:ChocolateBliss/Forgiveness Chapter Six
Balloon's POV {thump} Churro carefully places Taco on the bed, taking out a thermometer. {stick} ....{beep} {pop} "Bueno..ciento uno. One hundred and one." ..That's not good. {coughing} {sniffle} Aww, poor Taco.. I sit on the rim, holding her hand. {quiet sobbing} Hang in there, love. You'll be okay. She smiles weakly. "Thanks Balloon.." {wheezing} You're always welcome, dear Taco. {grunt} ?!?! I glance at Churro, who frowns. "Tendrás que quedarte en la cama, hermana. You'll need to stay in bed, sister." ..For how long? Taco pales, her eyes widening. "Wh-What?!" ..Stay strong love. I give her a quick squeeze. She smiles gratefully. "..I'm so glad you're here with me." Me too. We look back at Churro again. She merely shrugs. "Not long. But at least.." {beeping} What is--?! Oh, she's on her phone. Smart thinking. "..Por el resto de. For the rest of the day." ..Is she SERIOUS? {gasp} "What?! Why?" Taco whines, slumping. Churro rolls her eyes. "You're sick, right? You have a fiebre, a fever. I think it would be wise if you stay in bed until further notice." ..Whenever THAT will be. {sad sigh} "O-Okay.." {sigh of relief} "¡Gracias! Thank you!" "Wh-Whatever.." Churro hugs Taco, smiling. "Aww, don't worry Sis! You'll get better soon. Now please rest. Balloon and I will check on you in a few hours." And I'll be there waiting to see you smile again. Taco nods, sinking on the pillow. She closes her eyes. "Buenos noches hermana. Goodnight Sister. Buenos noches cariño. Goodnight sweetheart." {snoring} .."Sweetheart"? Who was she referring to as her sweetheart? {door closes} Churro giggles, slightly smirking. "I think dear hermana was calling you her sweetheart. I mean, you two ARE dating." ..You don't have to keep trying to make me blush. "..I knew that already! Geez.." {laughing} She wipes her tears, still smirking. "I know. I just wanted to see your reacción, reaction." Still.. I groan, shaking my head. "..Sometimes you're so hopeless Churro.." {giggling} "I'll take that as a compliment! Sorry Balloon, but I'm not easy to get upset with." ..Uggh. {panting} "..I'm a bit tired now from all that laughing." ..That's understandable. Churro happy skips in the kitchen. "I'm thirsty. Do you have any horchata?" .."Horchata"? What in the world? I shrug. "I think it's a Mexican drink, but no. I don't think we have any horchata." She frowns. "It's okay. I understand. That's fine, I just need to talk to you." ..?!?! About what? The color drains from my face. "Why? Are you mad or something?" Churro shakes her head. "Of course not. I was thinking of telling you about Taco and her history of being sick. Nothing special." ..Sure. I'd like to know. "Okay. I really care about her, so this would be helpful information." {happy sigh} "!Perfecto! Perfect!" She pulls up a chair, sitting down. "..Okay, where should I start?" {clapping} "Of course!!" Huh? Churro leans in closer, lowering her voice. "Since early childhood, my dear hermana has been very sickly and very frail." ..Why though? That's what I don't understand. "Why?" {exasperated sigh} "..I probably shouldn't be telling you this..but..our mother died after giving birth to her." ?!?!?!?! ..How dark and morbid! "..What happened?" "..Complications. Simple as that." ..Oh. "What about your father?" Churro frowns, rolling her eyes. "He was..patético. All he did was abuse poor Madre. He's a monstruo. ..Why is everything so dark now?! "..I'm..I'm so sorry for your loss, Churro.." She shrugs. "Ehh..don't be. He eventually left us, making life happier again." Finally! Some light in the darkness! "Anyhoo, after Mom passed, we lost the house, and was taken to an orphanage. Since..you know." Yeah, I do. "..Wait. How old were you at the time?" Her mouth twists. "..Do you REALLY wanna know?" I nod. "Just tell me! I'm curious!" {chuckle} "Alright. We..we.." ..Is something wrong? "..Churro?" {gasp} "I'm fine! I'm okay. I just got a few flashbacks from long ago.." "..Moving on. Rito was like, fifteen. Enchi was I think, fourteen. Tam was eleven. I was nine, and Taco was like, a few days old. She was just born, after all." ..Wow. "Wait. So Taco has FOUR siblings?" "Mmhm. Me, and the other tres. We're planning to meet up sometime soon." ..Like a family reunion or something? "..Are you guys going to reunite with each other?" She nods, clapping. "You are SMART! Sí, that IS what we want to do." Cool.. "..Churro?" "Yes Balloon?" Uhh.. "Do..do you want to have your family reunion here? It's not that big, but--" {squeeze} OOF! That hurts..!!! "¿¡DE VERDAD?! Really?! You mean it?" Why not? "Sure. Maybe I can call MY family over too." {sigh of relief} "Aww, muchas gracias Balloon! You're the mejor. You're the greatest." ..You too. {yawn} Churro and I glance at each other. Taco's awake now. {screech} "Sadly, I'm still not done with my story, but there's not much left. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow, okay?" Got it. "Okay. Thanks for sharing." {giggle} "It's nothing. I just felt like telling you." I'm glad you did. We both leave the kitchen, rushing upstairs. {creaking} Taco smiles weakly. "S-Sorry for bothering you two, but I think I feel a bit better now." ..Are you sure about that, love? Churro raises an eyebrow, walking towards the bed. "Let me recheck your temp." {shove} {beeping} She smiles, looking relieved. "¡Hurra! Your fever has gone down! Only cincuenta grados! Fifty degrees!" Alright! I kiss Taco on her cheek. "Good job love! I'm so proud of you." {chuckle} "Thanks Balloon. You're too sweet for words.." Aww..sweetheart. {cooing} ..? "Hermana and Balloon sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage; Then a baby in a cute carriage!" ..NO. DON'T. Churro bursts in laughter, being jabbed by a furiously blushing Taco. "SHUT UP SISTER!! YOU MEANIE!!" ..Why is she even CUTER when she's all mad? She grabs the curtain, panting like crazy. "My apologies, Sister. I just strongly believe that you and Balloon make a cute couple." ..You don't need to say it OVER AND OVER AGAIN.. "And, hopefully soon, you two will HACER BEBÉS!!! Make babies!!" ..I'm speechless again. {heavy breathing} ..Uh oh. She's about to LOSE IT. "I HATE YOU CHURRO!!" ..Oof. What kind of girl pushes her own sister's buttons? Only Churro, of course. {cackle} "And I STILL te amo, hermana." ..Churro was right. She's REALLY slow to get upset with. I deflate a little, feeling tired. {gasp} "Balloon! Are you okay?" Taco mumbles. ..Just sleepy, that's all. Churro nods, looking out the window. "It's been a día largo, a long day." She turns to Taco. "..Is it okay if I stay over? I mean, I already brought my--" {groan} "--Fine, you can stay! Sheesh.." Taco frowns. "Don't worry little hermana, I'll stay in the guest room. I don't mind." {grunt} "Fine by me, just GO!" ..Is Taco feeling okay? ..Emotionally, I mean. Churro giggles, winking at me. ..What was THAT all about? I blush, covering my face with the blanket. Taco rolls her eyes. "Don't worry about her Balloon. She's just random and crazy." ..I hope so. "You two should get some rest. We have some SEROUS planning to do tomorrow." {door closes} Yeah, the family reunion. {groan} "We KNOW already Sis, jeez." {exasperated sigh} "Not THAT, Silly! I'm talking about you and Balloon's wedding!" ..WHAT?! Is she SERIOUS right now?! {steaming} "SHUT IT CHURRO!! JUST GO TO SLEEP!!" {snort} "Okey-dokey. Buenos noches hermana. Buenos noches Balloon. Goodnight!" "Goodnight Churro!" Taco frowns, crossing her arms. I gently nudge her. "Tell your sister goodnight." "Uggh, do I HAVE to?!" I'd love it if you did. "Please. Or else she'll never go to sleep." {grunting} "G-Goodnight Churro." Taco grumbles. Thank you honey. {sigh of relief} "Thanks Sister! Goodnight!" {slam} "Ugghh..I kinda hate her.." ..Why? {heavy sigh} "Don't say that, love." "..Why not?" ..Just DON'T. "You shouldn't say things like that, Taco. I know Churro may seem weird and random, but she still loves you." {sniffle} ..Is she going to cry? I hope not. Taco leans into me, quietly sobbing. "Sorry sweetheart. I don't know what's wrong with me.." she mumbles. NOTHING is wrong with you, honey. You're just having a bad day. I hold her close, rubbing her lettuce again. "Whatever it is, get some sleep, okay? You'll feel better in the morning." {sigh} "O-Okay..goodnight Balloon..my sweetheart." "Goodnight Taco..love. I love you forever and always." "..You too.." And we fall asleep in a matter of seconds, holding each others' hands.. Category:Blog posts